The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a holder secured to a wall.
The hooks on the supporting frame for the tool in the factory have various sizes and shapes in order to cope with the necessity of various tools. Since a specific hook can only be used with a specific tool, such a hook lacks flexibility. In addition, if some home tools or bottled articles, e.g. a screwdriver or a bottle of flavoring, are not suitably stored, they are not readily retrievable or can be easily broken.
It is therefore attempted by the Applicant to deal with the above situation.